Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. To access the healthcare information, add data to one or more of the information systems, and/or to otherwise interact with the information system(s), workstations associated with the information system(s) utilize one or more user interfaces. The user interface(s) are typically tested before implementation in a healthcare environment and/or any other system utilizing user interface(s).